powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Physiology
The power to take on numerous, various physical characteristics of a robot, machine, weapon, or android. Also Called *Android Mimicry/Physiology *Cybernetic Enhancement/Implants/Mimicry *Machine Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Robot Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a machine. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy (If programmed to feel no emotion, pain or consciousness of another beings feelings). *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bio-Mechanical Constructs **Mechanical Limb Generation *Bio-Tech Manipulation *Concussion Beams *Customization *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength *Flight * Gadget Usage ** Gimmick Weaponry *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Hunger Suppression *Oxygen Independence *Pain Suppression *Roboticization *Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance * Technomorphism ** Bio-Metal Physiology ** Nanite Manipulation *Technology Manipulation **Technological Combat ** Technological Constructs *Transhumanism *Vacuum Adaptation *Weapon Manipulation ** Mechanical Weapon Construct Variations *Animatronic Physiology *Bionic Surrogacy *Clockwork Physiology *Dieselpunk Physiology *Device Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Machine-Human Physiology *Mecha Physiology *Steampunk Physiology *Submarine Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology Associations *Advanced Technology *Artificial Physiology *Attachment *Cyber Mind *Defunct Physiology *Digital Form *Electricity Manipulation *Roboticization *Science Affined Physiology *Scientific Entity Physiology *Technorganic Physiology Limitations *Those with Technology Manipulation could render the user helpless, some users generate this ability as a preventive measure, unless the user has the ability themselves. *May be vulnerable to attacks from those who can emit Electromagnetic pulses. *May be limited on how long they can be in this form. *May be limited on which part of their body can become robotic. *May run the risk or are prone to a computer virus. *Androids may be limited to fulfill its programming. Known Users Gallery Penny_ProfilePic_2.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) Mechanikat.jpg|Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Weavel.jpg|Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor who) Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) Kuma2.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Franky.jpg|Franky (One Piece) Genesect.png|Genesect (Pokémon) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) 113774-darth_vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) FusionFall GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex (Generator Rex) Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) androide 16 - 2.jpg|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Android17POEU.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) Android19a.jpg|Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) UberJason.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. File:BB.png|After being accidentally burned alive by Patrick Donovan, Brick Baxter aka Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) was driven insane when he was integrated with experimental technology. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a "biomechanical demonoid", a cybernetically-enhanced human/demon hybrid designed to be the ultimate life form. File:641px-Asura_Path_No_Cloak.png|The Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) has a Mechanical Physique. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) has been converted to part machine by Eggman. Robotnik Prime.png|Robotnik Prime (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic Archie.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the roboticized incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog. Mecha Sally.jpg|Mecha Sally (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Robotnik. Jacque D' Coolette.jpg|Jacques D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Zachary.jpg|Dr. Zachary (Sonic the Comic) Shortfuse.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Metarex lineup.png|Metarex (Sonic X) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) Deathstrike_nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Cyborg Superman.jpg|Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) Cyborg DC.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) Jax.png|Jax (Mortal Kombat) Cacao DBZ.jpg|Cacao (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Cyborg Tao.png|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) Dalek.jpg|New Paradigm Supreme Dalek (Doctor Who) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) Vash the Stampede.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) TOM Toonami.jpg|The various incarnations of TOM (Toonami) Durant.jpg|Robert G. Durant (Darkman) was resurrected as a cyborg in Marvel's 1993 comic book series. DrNefarious2-transparent.png|Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) Image20.jpg|The Borg (Star Trek) Mecha Mario.jpg|Mecha Mario (Super Mario Bros. Z) Mecha Koopa.jpg|A Mecha-Koopa (Super Mario) Master Chief.png|Master Chief (Halo) Gearmo.PNG|A Gearmo (Super Mario) Axem Rangers X.jpg|The Axem Rangers X (Super Mario Bros. Z) T-Hoppy.PNG|T-Hoppy (ClayFighter) Mecha Grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis (Resident Evil) Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Sari Sumdac.jpg|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) in her Cybertronian form Cable Marvel.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) became a cyborg after he was afflicted by a techno-organic virus. Cyber Errol.png|Cyber-Errol (Jak and Daxter) Warp Darkmatter.jpg|Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) R.O.B..jpg|The R.O.B./'R'''obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy (Nintendo) Upgrade Ben 10.jpg|Upgrade (Ben 10) Kraab.png|Kraab (Ben 10) Cyclopian Guard.png|A Cyclopian Guard (Dragon Ball) God Guardon.jpg|A God Guardon (Dragon Ball) 250px-The_Grox.png|The cybernetic Grox (Spore) are supposedly the most evil creatures in the galaxy. OMG it's an evil Linkara.jpg|Mechakara (Atop the 4th Wall) Metallo.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) Mega Man X4 Pose.jpg|X (Mega Man X series) is a special type of reploid who is able to think for himself as if he were an actual human. He also possesses a Limit Potential that allows him to match power with any opponent and become stronger as he fights. OVER-1.png|OVER-1 (Rockman ×over) Copy X.png|Copy X (Mega Man Zero) Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) Commander Shepard.png|After being murdered by the Collectors, Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) was resurrected as a cyborg by Cerberus. Bladewolf.jpg|The IF Prototype LQ-84i K-9000, aka Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Roboticized Masters 2.jpg|The Roboticized Masters (Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide) were created by combining Dr. Eggman's Roboticizer with Dr. Wily's Robot Master technology. KOS-MOS.jpg|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Fulgore.jpg|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Cyber-Akuma.png|Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) Cyber Nazo.png|After being nearly killed by Hyper Shadic, Nazo (Nazo Unleashed/The Return of Nazo) was rebuilt as Cyber Nazo by Dr. Eggman. Techpriest2.jpg|Techpriest (Warhammer 40,000) of the Adeptus Mechanicus Eradicator.jpg|The Eradicator (DC Comics) Forever Knight Ninja.png|The Forever Knight Ninja (Ben 10) Kikaider.jpg|Jiro/Kikaider (Kikaider) Pretorius.jpg|Pretorius (The Mask) Deathlok.jpg|Deathlok (Marvel Comics) Bryan Fury.jpg|Bryan Fury (Tekken) Karima Shapandar.jpg|Karima Shapandar, the Omega Sentinel (Marvel Comics) Death's Head.jpg|Death's Head (Marvel Comics) Motoko Kusanagi.jpg|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) Data Star Trek.jpg|Data (Star Trek) EDI.jpg|EDI (Mass Effect) Yoshimitsu_Tekken_3.jpg|Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Mech-Zangief.jpg|Mech-Zangief (Marvel vs. Capcom) OMAC.PNG|An OMAC unit (DC Comic) ReMac.jpg|The ReMAC unit (DC Comics) Scorpion Marvel.jpg|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Mecha King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Blade Arm.png|Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) BG9.jpg|BG9 (Bleach) a Quincy Robot. Overt-Kill.jpg|Overt-Kill (Image Comics) Cybernary Katrina.jpg|Katrina Cupertino (Cybernary) of the Wildstorm imprint, was an average human turned modified nymphoroid and ultimate bionic assassin when a crazed gammoran cyberneticist ramade her, body and soul into a killing machine in exchange for the humanity of a friend. Cybernary Yumiko.jpg|Yumiko Gamorra (Cybernary) once the daughter of megalomanic monarch Kaizen Gamorra; now a secondary personality implanted along with Katrina in the body of the deadly bio-mech Cybernary in the Wildstorm Universe. DOA5LR_Raidou_Render.png|After his death at Kasumi's hands, Raidou (Dead or Alive) was resurrected as a cyborg by Victor Donovan. Painted Doll.jpg|The Painted Doll (Promethea) Android_H.png|Android (Valkyrie Crusade) Assistant_Loid_H.png|Assistant Loid (Valkyrie Crusade) is a support-type android that has an infinite well of knowledge. 290px-Drill-Sergeant_03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders) SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders Giants) Magna_Charge_Art.jpg|Magna Charge (Skylanders Swap Force) Spyrise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders Swap Force) Windup.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders Series) Jawbreaker_Promo.jpg|Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap team) Gearshift_Promo.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders Trap team) Fugi--I-O.gif|Fugitoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) 499px-Octobot.jpeg|Octopods (Splatoon) Mighty Octostomp.jpg|The Mighty Octostomp (Splatoon) Dreadedoctonozzle.png|The Dreaded Octonozzle (Splatoon) Rampagingoctowhirl.jpg|The Rampaging Octowhirl (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|The Octobot King (Splatoon), piloted by DJ Octavio. 530px-Octostamp1.jpeg|Octostamps (Splatoon) are miniaturized versions of the Mighty Octostomp. Davros_Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) drwho2005dalek.jpg|Post-Time War Dalek (Doctor Who) Wahl Machina.jpeg|Wahl Icht's robot (Fairy Tail) is one of the rare cases of machines that can use magic and can change his body at will to adapt to his weaknesses. Bunnie char.gif|Bunnie Rabbot/D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic SATAM) Lawry.jpg|Lawry (Cat Planet Cuties) is the first ever Assist-Droid, and as such is a full size human looking android. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries